deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypno vs Musharna
The pokemon of dream eating Intro Wiz: Ah the fascinating world of dreams, having your own fantasy world where anything can happen. Boomstick: That is unless these two come and just eat them. Wiz: Hypno the Hypnosis Pokemon. Boomstick: And Musharna the Drowsing Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle HypnoCategory:What-If? Death BattlesCategory:'Series' themed Death BattlesCategory:'Company' themed Death Battles Wiz: Hypno the Hypnosis Pokemon and the evolved form of Drowzee. Boomstick: That thing doesn't look too bad, other than its eyes. Wiz: It kidnaps children by hypnotizing them with its pendulum. Boomstick: Forget everything I said earlier its eyes are now the least creepy thing about. Wiz: Hypno's Pendulum is very useful, it is able to put almost anyone to sleep in under three seconds if they just look at it. Boomstick: And with the fact that it eats dreams, humans are like an all you can eat buffet to it. Its ability is Forewarn which tells Hypno the strongest move the opponent has. Wiz: Hypno also has plenty of attacks at its disposal, Pound a fairly weak Normal type move, Headbutt a Normal type attack that can flinch the opponent, Psybeam, Psychic, and Psyshock are both Psychic type attacks, with Psybeam having a chance to confuse the opponent and Psychic having a chance to lower the targets Special Defense. Boomstick: Zen Headbutt is an upgraded version of Headbutt, but a Psychic type move, Future Sight a very powerful Psychic type move that strikes a while after it's used, and Synchronoise is a Psychic attack that sends out a shock wave inflicting massive damage, but only to Pokemon of the same type? How does that work? Wiz: No idea. Moving on, Hypno still has plenty of tricks up its sleeve to mess with its opponents. Hypnosis puts the target to Sleep, which it then follows by Nightmare a Ghost type attack that does damage to a sleeping opponent, Meditate increases Hypno's Attack stat and Nasty Plot increases its Special Attack stat. Boomstick: And it can also be a troll with Disable which prevents the target from using the move it used last for up to eight turns. What A dick. Wiz: Poison Gas poisons the target and Swagger which is basically another troll move. Boomstick: Oh great what does this one do? Wiz: Raises the opponents Attack. Boomstick: Why would you ever use that? Wiz: And also confuses them. Boomstick: Still is a dick. Wiz: Hypno has very high Special Defense, with below average for all of its other stats. But this is poses a problem to Hypno because it has no way to increase its high Special Defense, so it has no way to truly become a threat, and with being a pure Psychic type it is weak to Dark, Ghost, and Bug. which are fairly common attacking types. Boomstick: Well at least its got its resistances to Fighting and Psychic, but Hypno does suffer from more than that, it;s move poll while large at first are mostly non attacking moves and the only attacking types it has are Normal and Psychic. Wiz: Hypno suffers from many problems, but the one thing it has going for it is its trickiness. Hypno are very smart as with most Psychic types and its moves may catch an unaware opponent off guard. Boomstick: Hypno is one tricky son of a bitch. (Hypno lets off it signature cry) Musharna Wiz: Musharna is the Drowsing Pokemon and the evolved form of Munna. Boomstick: I have too many questions about the way it looks to pick just one. Wiz: Musharna is a pure Psychic type so it is weak to Dark, Ghost, and Bug and has resistances to Fighting and Psychic type moves. Boomstick: Musharna's stats focus around taking hits while being able to dish the pain right back at the opponent, boasting high HP, Special Attack, and Special Defense. With decent Defense so it can take a physical attack and know when it should retreat. Wiz: But it stats do have one glaring problem its Speed, now this is a common thing with defensive Pokemon and that works well for them, but with Musharna its a little different. Boomstick; Most Pokemon with low Speed are either A: Not fully evolved. B: Are joke Pokemon like Dunsparce. Or C: Have High Special Defense and Defense which Musharna doesn't have, trading Defense for Special Attack. Wiz: And at a base Speed of 29 it is literally slower than Slowbro. Boomstick: But it can easily fix its Defense problem by using Defense Curl and it has Lucky Chant which prevents the opponent from landing critical hits. Wiz: Hypnosis puts the target to sleep and Nightmare hurts a sleeping foe. Boomstick: Psywave confuses the opponents and Imprison stops the opponent from using any move that the user has. Wiz: Synchronoise is a Psychic type move that is extremely powerful, but only works on Pokemon of the same type, Future Sight is a very strong Psychic move as well, but it only works a set amount of turns after they use it. Boomstick: Telekunices Wiz: Telekinesis. Boomstick: Teleki_whatever makes the target immune to Ground type attacks, but also makes it so all of the users moves always hit. Except one hit KO moves, because that would be too Over Powered. Wiz: It has Zen Headbutt for its only Physical attack, wow. Boomstick: Well that's probably why its Attack stat is so low. It also has Moonlight which regains some of its health. Wiz: Psybeam is a Psychic type move that can confuse the target, Stored Power a at first glance pitiful Psychic type move with only 20 base power. Boomstick: That even makes Magikarp laugh. Wiz: But don't underestimate this move because for every positive stat change on the user it adds 20 base power. It has the potential to have an unimaginable 860 base power! Boomstick: Holy shit. Wiz: And finally its ability Synchronize, which Boomstick: Wait a second where is Hypno's ability. Wiz: His ability would do nothing in this fight. Boomstick: Got it. Wiz: Anyway Synchronize makes it so if the user is burned, poisoned, or paralyzed the opponent will be too. Boomstick: Wait you forgot something. Wiz: No I didn't that is what you do. Boostick: You forgot Yawn! (Shows a picture of a troll face) Wiz: I hate you. Boomstick: Me too. Wiz: And even with its small move poll, Musharna is still a devastating Pokemon to encounter. (Musharna lets off its signature cry) Fight The shot starts zooming in on a house, until it gets to an open window. Through the window is a sleeping child, having a dream about being a firefighter. When suddenly Hypno climbs through the window and looks at the sleeping child it chuckles as it gets ready to eat the dream. When Musharna crawls out from under the bed and quickly eats the dream. Hypno then gets angry and gets in a fighting position Musharna then turns around and notices Hypno. Now knowing what it must do to live it gets in a fighting position as well. Fight! Hypno quickly charges at Musharna hitting it with Pound. Musharna then uses Psybeam to knock Hypno away and then uses Stored Power, which hardly affected Hypno. Hypno then got up and charged at Musharna with Zen Headbutt, Musharna uses Defense Curl and then tries to stop Hypno with its own Zen Headbutt. When the two collide Musharna gets sent flying into a wall. Musharna gets up only to be grabbed by Hypno. Hypno then contumaciously Headbutts on Musharna until is unconscious. Hypno then sets Musharna down and uses Nasty Plot raising its Special Attack and uses Psyshock right as Musharna regains consciousness. Hypno then walks over to Musharna clapping its hands as Musharna tries to get up with its last bit of energy. Hypno then laughs at Musharna and uses Synchronoise. Then Hypno gets a shocked look on its face as it sees that it can't, the screen then shows a flash back of right as Psyshock was about to hit Musharna used Imprison. Musharna takes this opportunity to use Moonlight to regain health Defense Curl, Telekinesis, and Future Sight. Hypno then realizes what happened uses Confusion, but Musharna moved out of the way and used Moonlight again to regain more health. Hypno then uses Disable, preventing Musharna from using Moonlight. Musharna then uses Stored Power which Hypno moves out of the way and smirks it uses Swagged to confuse Musharna, Hypno then gets ready to use Psychic when suddenly Stored Power hit Hypno in the back, due to Telekinesis. Musharna then snaps out of confusion. Hypno quickly uses Poison Gas on Musharna. Then Musharna's ability Synchronize kicks in poisoning Hypno as well. Hypno and Musharna then face each other Hypno starts swinging its pendulum to put Musharna to sleep. Musharna then gave a little smile as it had no affect. Musharna then uses Hypnosis to put Hypno to sleep. And uses Defense Curl three times. Hypno gets up and is suddenly in eminence pain from Future Sight. Hypno then falls to the ground as Musharna uses Stored Power. Blood then splatters everywhere and the screen cuts to black.Then the screen comes back with Hypno's guts all over the walls. KO! Musharna then uses Telekinesis to get rid of all the blood and guts from the wall and puts Hypno's pendulum on the child's stomach who had managed to stay asleep the whole time. Results Boomstick: Ha ha! It serves that jerk right. Wiz: Right, even with its much larger move poll Hypno's flaws ultimately proved to be just to much for it to handle. Boomstick: And besides you know how the saying goes quality over quantity, Hypno's move poll may be large but most of his attacks didn't compare to Musharna's. Wiz: And while Hypno had better close range combat, Musharna's Defense Curl helped it take Hypno's physical attacks. Musharna's moves were hard for Hypno's to understand and even if it did the only one in could counter was Moonlight, being the only one of Musharna's moves Hypno would have to use his disable on to even stand any chance. Boomstick: Imprison prevented Hypno from using its strongest moves Synchronoise and Future Sight and its Speed really didn't matter when Telekinesis makes all of Musharna's attacks hit. And while with its pendulum Hypno could still put Pokemon to sleep without the use of Hypnosis. Do you see Musharna do you see that it almost always keeps its eyes shut yeah. Wiz: But Musharna's ultimate weapon was Stored Power as its effects are devastating and something Hypno just couldn't compete with. Boomstick: It looks like Musharna just put Hypno to sleep. Wiz: The winner is Musharna. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:EthanS4 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles